


Descent

by Avana



Series: 12KCXMAS [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon, Werewolf!Caroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/Avana
Summary: Step 4: "Forbidden Love"Niklaus had always been oddly fascinated by the wolf-men that dwelled on the other side of the falls. He felt a bit more than fascination when it came to one blonde she-wolf though.





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some violence, character death
> 
> As always cross-posted to my tumblr: [Sunshineandfangs](https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/)

Niklaus glanced around warily, searching for signs that anyone had followed him. He was certain that he managed to give Elijah the slip when he orchestrated an oh-so-accidental run-in with Tatia. That would surely keep his brother busy for the next few hours.

As far as he knew, all his siblings were otherwise occupied. Finn with his wife. Rebekah hovering by Elijah torn between who she wanted to threaten, her best friend or her brother. Kol with Mother practicing their craft and Henrik watching on.

As per usual, it was his father that he worried about. The man had gone out with one of the hunting parties earlier that morning. It would be unusual for them to return until later in the evening and yet Niklaus couldn’t help but worry. His father had an unfortunate ability to surprise him at the worst of times.

Thankfully, it seemed that the Norns smiled on him this day; the woods were teeming with the quiet rustles of small animals and the songs of birds. Far too unguarded to have a hunting party in their midst. Taking this chance, Niklaus sped up his pace, loping on quiet feet through the underbrush. Within moments he found himself at the falls. The Border.

With one more careful look around, he gingerly stepped out into the water, making small leaps from jutting stones to cross the rushing water. A practiced twist allowed him to land on the farthest stone, putting him just beside and behind the roaring water. He reached out, gripping the sheer rock face and carefully inched his way forward. Before long, he came to the end, swinging himself around and into the cavern behind the falls.

Despite the bright sunlight, between the curtain of water and depth of the cave, only the outer lip was clearly illuminated. Unconcerned, Niklaus stepped forward reaching into the nook that held some fabric scraps, patting off the water spray from his face and arms. Task completed, he stepped deeper into the cave.

A force slammed into his back, knocking him to the ground amidst his shout of surprise.

“You’re dead,” was hissed into his ear, the edge of a small blade pressed to his throat.

Niklaus just groaned into the dirt.

“Caroline, must you do this  _every_ time?”

He heard a huff above him, even as the blade and weight receded. Newly freed, he levered himself up and turned to look behind him. There his Valkyrie stood. Just enough light filtered through to set her golden hair glinting, shadows emphasizing the lines of her furrowed brow and pursed lips.

She scowled harder, sensing the direction of his thoughts.

“ _Yes_ ,” she snapped.

“Come on, love,” he cajoled, “take pity on me.”

“Your enemies won’t take pity on you. And your father certainly doesn’t.”

Niklaus flinched back at the unexpected jab, wounded that she would throw a reminder of his father so cruelly in his face.

A sigh sounded in the sudden silence followed by soft pads of approaching footsteps. 

He didn’t look up.

Her hand landed with gentle firmness on his shoulder.

“Look at me, Nik.”

She didn’t say anything further, patiently waiting for his response. Inch by inch his gaze rose until he could peer into her eyes. They were softer, but still lit with a spark of fire.

“You’re unguarded around me, Nik, and I’m heartened by your trust. But I fear for you. I don’t ambush you because it amuses me, I-”

He cut her off, softening despite himself.

“I know. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

She took in his expression, eyes flickering across his face. Seeming to sense his sincerity she stepped back.

“Good.”

“…You don’t do it because it amuses you, hm?”

With a snort, the air of solemnity broke, and she swatted at him even as he ducked away with a grin.

“Well, maybe a little.”

* * *

With a grunt Niklaus redirected the sword slashing at his torso, returning the attack with a fierce jab. His opponent dodged with ease and closed in for another swing.

Their next exchange of blows was faster, metal clanging as they blocked and parried, neither giving any ground. Feigning a stagger, Niklaus managed to gain the upper hand knocking his opponent’s sword from their hand. Triumph and shock bloomed in his chest, and he lunged forward to finish it.

With unnatural speed his opponent ducked under his blade and swept his feet out from under him, reacquiring their own sword in the same motion. They rose as he fell, kicking his sword from his loosened grip and pinning him in the dirt, blade aimed at his throat.

“Well done, Nik.” Caroline beamed stepping back to allow him up. “I wasn’t expecting you to take my sword from me.”

He huffed sitting up and brushing dirt from his tunic.

“I still lost,” he grumbled.

“Because you hesitated a fraction too long. But trust me, had I been human the match would have been yours.”

He allowed himself a few more moments of disgruntlement, but the feeling couldn’t last long between the pride emanating from Caroline and his own swelling joy. It might have only been for a moment, but he had managed to disarm her and that was quite the accomplishment. Never had he seen or fought one more skilled than she.

“Want to go again?” She inquired with a playful flourish of her sword.

“Always, sweetheart.”

They traded feral grins, backing away into position for another round.

* * *

“ _Caroline_!”

He fell to his knees beside her bloodied body, brutal gashes criss-crossing her torso and limbs. Mikael had shown no mercy and it was extremely fortunate that their connection had somehow never been discovered. Had it been, Caroline would have already been dead.

As it was, he could hear the weak thuds of her heart, her breath sounding far too wet and ragged.

“Caroline,  _please_.”

She stirred, clearly still out of it as she lunged for him, managing to bite into his throat.

The attack barely fazed his newly turned monster’s flesh, and he simply lifted his arms to clutch her to his chest.

“Caroline,” he muttered into her hair, waiting for her to snap out of it.

She released him with a gasp.

“Nik?” She croaked.

He pulled back, frantically looking into her eyes, confirming she was awake and aware once more.

“Yes! Yes, it’s me love. You’re going to be okay.”

“Oh, Nik,” she whispered, managing to lift her arm to cup his cheek.

“No. No. I can’t lose you too!”

She parted her lips to say something, perhaps to reassure him, but he never got the chance to hear it.

Agony erupted in his chest as a blade went clean through. But the pain wasn’t why he screamed. Skewering both of them, his new nature kept him alive, while his beloved died instantly in his arms. Mikael’s sword piercing her heart.

The man surely spewed vitriol in his ear before snapping his neck, but Nik didn’t hear. All his attention captured by her vacant stare.

_She’s dead._

* * *

Roaring and screaming and begging did nothing for him as he remained bound to a cross.

He felt his new Wolf howl as it faded, the last connection to his beloved taken with it.

* * *

Ripping Esther’s heart from her chest was almost as satisfying as seeing the devastation painted across Mikael’s face.

But he could barely feel anything at all, and he gladly fled into the night with his siblings.

How could he ever bare to stay here?

* * *

Caroline woke with a lurch. Eyes flying open as her hand clutched at her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I'm well aware this is a terrible cliffhanger that I left this on, but I just didn't have the momentum to keep writing what can easily be a multi-chapter story at the moment. When I am less busy then we'll see.


End file.
